User talk:Thatcherw
Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasman (Talk) 18:44, 31 May 2009 Pole Changes Not a problem. Thank you for your changes to the poles page. Earlier someone had made a change just to one pole which could have got very confusing. You did the main job on the table - which is the painful part, the rest was just an easy editing job. Thanks. Jasman 08:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fish population page I had the same suspicions on this page in terms of its validity, but also questions on just how was it supposed to be interpreted and linked! It just seems to be a bit random. And unfortunately as it was created by an anonymous user there is no way to question the original author as to its intent nor its source. I'm in two minds whether it should be deleted though. Yes, it isn't clear what it is supposed to describe and its validity is questionable, but on the other hand there aren't enough contributors and users should be encouraged to create new material if they see value. I'm wary that deleting it may come across overly restrictive?? As it isn't linked from anywhere, and hence of limited damage it might be worth keeping it around for a bit longer in case the original author decides to expand on it. Jasman 13:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) my question re RLC gift Thanks for your help, and the quick response! Jcmcknight 13:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC)jcmcknight Fish skills and tables Good job with the fish skill updates. Joe has a habit of releasing changes when I'm not available, so it was good to see the wiki updated so promptly. :-) Good to see the benefits of the fish lookup tables come into their own as well. One of these days I may even get around to automating the pole/skill matrix. ... Maybe. Speaking of which, I was thinking about doing something similar as you suggested with the tourney tables, but automating it as opposed to manually adding this info. Not sure when I'll get around to looking into it however, so if you fancy adding the appropriate colourings, I can always refine it later. Jasman 00:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Gotta say that what was once a nice concise list of release points now looks totally unwieldy. I'll wait to see whether this ends up being useful but sometimes less is more. :Jasman 08:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I've gone for a compromise. ::I've gone back to a colour-coded scheme, but used a standard traffic light arrangement (green for attract, red for repel, amber for both) which should be easy enough to recognise what each colour means without having to continually refer to the legend. I've also gone back to using bold for preferred chum as this is only a minor detail with respect to tourneys. It is unlikely anyone will use a preferred chum in the hope of attracting a particular fish in a tourney - rather they use their best chum available to them. ::But I have added another column so as the tables can be sorted on the resources (all reds->yellows->greens->none and vice versa) which might be useful, but without sacrificing too much screen real-estate. ::Needless to say the tables get their contents from the fish pages themselves so no need to manually add these effects. ::... Well, I like it :-) - Jasman 16:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) No worries No worries about the Island page undo. I've been contributing with a decent amount of regularity (or updating, etc) for a while, but only just decided to register a user account. Bloody morons that make such things necessary. At least the people at wikia made that an option! I found out about that via the forums, and learned how to do the revert fix via the "report this page" link at the bottom. Sorry I didn't include a Revert notice in the revision history! Also, if I've posted this message wrong, sorry about that, too! I've familiar with a lot of wiki coding, but haven't done much with this particular wiki system. --Daryl Cooper 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I had noticed a fair amount of uproar over the copyright stuff. Not surprised, since that was clearly an illegal app, and this wiki uses all images with permission. :Perhaps a note on the bottom of all pages with FW images stating that images are used with the permission of the developer? :--Daryl Cooper 01:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::You'd think that the copyright reminder wouldn't be needed, but then, we need to recall the first rule of marketing (that a friend of mine in the business told me): always assume that people are dumb. In other words, if it isn't spelled out, somebody could make your life difficult just because they can. Either way, I doubt it's a big priority. Seems like there are a few people with their noses out of joint these days. I say again: morons. ::--Daryl Cooper 02:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions for the introduction One thing that I think would simplify / strengthen the introduction / guide greatly is a "By end of this class, be sure to have..." section at the top. This is a common question I've heard in the passed (how are they at this point, etc). For example: MINNOW CLASS (15,000 - 29,999 points) By the end of this class, you should have all the poles up to the Necro pole, and completed the first couple of quests for at least one of them. Make sure you have your boat, and are doing the majority of your fishing in Fishertonville. 1. Crew Trips and Captain Trips: Invite friends and make new friends - add them to your crew! (Note that that's an example of what I'd suggest as the intro paragraph, and probably needs some tweaking. Or, it could be the final thing, as it might be overwhelming at the top for the Aspiring Class.) Otherwise, I think what you've got done is fantastic. Well done!--Daryl Cooper 03:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) (forgot to sign it last time, sorry) :added a summation at the end of each class. Thatcherw 01:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks great. --Daryl Cooper 03:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Wrangler's Guide ... Thanks for your note, and I apologize for rushing in like a bull in a china shop. I'm new to the game, only 2 weeks in, and I thought it would be helpful. I know that for me, that page has been a huge help in getting started until I learned more about the game. I really appreciate you creating it for us newbies! I just found it really inconvenient that I always had to click the general link then find on the page or do a search. May I ask why it was decided to not provide the direct links? Thanks again.--Belson22 21:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC)